


Chains

by pepperz



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Undecided Relationship(s), Waffles, mike is literally me, not shipping humans with dead children stuffed in suits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperz/pseuds/pepperz
Summary: Chains aren't meant to be broken.





	Chains

Mike awoke, breathing heavily. He got out of bed and crashed down the stairs of the split level house that his parents paid for. He was almost as loud as the storm outside. They were scheduled to get a hurricane that day- Ironic, given the name of the town.  
Mike walked to the bar in the kitchen, only to nearly die of a heart attack from a sudden bang on the door.  
Always paranoid, Mike grabbed the old baseball bat that his mother had left at his house the last time she had visited. He said “visited” although she and his father lived just a block over. All of his family lived near. They say that “Once you come to Hurricane, you ain’t ever leavin’”. He didn’t know who actually said that, It was just a thing he’d heard.  
More banging. The storm grew louder. Was it hailing now? He peered through the blinds that covered the small window on the door. What he saw was a boy, maybe 14 standing there staring right back at him. Realizing how little of a threat this was, he quickly opened the door.  
As he opened the door, a gust of freezing wind and snow blew in. “Hey! Um, dr-drop the bat, would you?” The boy stepped in just enough that Mike could close the door.  
“What are you doing here?” Mike gently set the bat on the ground next to him, careful not to startle the already terrified looking kid next to him.  
“Oh I just felt like taking a stroll.” The boy ironically stated, indicating the roaring storm outside.  
“Who are you?”  
“...That’s not important. I need your help.”  
“You’re not getting it until you tell me your name.”  
“I can’t do that if I don’t know it myself.”  
Mike looked perplexedly at the boy standing next to him. Something about the way he spoke was familiar.  
“Do you need to call your parents?”  
The boy looked at his shoes and Mike felt suddenly as if he should not have mentioned that.  
“...Do I know you?” Mike had to ask, because it was eating away at him. Something was familiar.  
“Maybe.” Way to be specific.


End file.
